


Heaven

by FahcLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gay Parents, Idea of Heaven, Lesbian, happiness, prompts, small child pov, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: This little boy had a lot to think about when his church asked him what he thought Heaven was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble with the prompt "the little boy's idea of Heaven was-"
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The little boy's idea of Heaven was-

His mother's laughter as his mama gave her the gift bag he had made for her for her birthday full of toy cars and clay monsters

The feeling of being squished between them, his mama reading a story while his mother made all the sounds effects. 

All of his friends coming over for his birthday, all the hugs and presents that he got.

The feeling of unwrapping presents at Christmas, seeing all the gifts Santa got him as his mama took pictures. 

The food his mama makes, also McDonalds. McDonalds is good too. 

Macaroni and cheese. All day every day. 

Pictures of farms. Of pigs and cows, bright pink and spotted, smiling and eating grass. He wanted to own a farm one day. 

The rainbow. He would choose a color, but they're all his favorites. Plus his mother and mama hang up rainbow flags all over the house so of course he has to like them. 

The game he plays during recess. House, Tag, Hide and Seek. And even when he gets the teacher to play too! 

Summer break. Where he can go swimming and watch as many cartoons as he wants, all day, every day! 

Snow days. When there was no school and he could go out and play in the snow, building a snowman that looked just like him to fool his mother when she came to make him go inside. 

Swimming. The feeling of being able to do anything underwater. Plus when his moms go swimming with him, they go really fast, like driving a car underwater! 

But most important, his idea of Heaven, was his family. His grandparents, his moms, his uncle and aunts. His best friends, his teachers, his swim coach, all together in one place, happy forever. 

That's the little boy's idea of Heaven.


End file.
